Doll House
by SoulKitten
Summary: The Victorian Mansion was always something that intrigued Soul's curiously. He always thought something didn't feel right about the Mansion, but its what lies inside the Mansion that changes everything for them. Lemons, Smut, Creepy. Review, Read! C:
1. The Abandon Mansion

**Chapter 1: The Abandon Victorian Mansion**

It was Mid Autumn and the leaves had yet to fall off the trees completely, many vibrant and vivid colors of orange, yellow, green and red. spread throughout the naked trees. Occasionally dropping and drifting down the the earths ground below. Three figures laughed and chuckled along with pushing one another as they walked down the path.

A sharply dressed boy with black hair and three white striped on the right side only shook his head. While the blue haired boy laughed it up with the silver haired boy right next to him. They held on to one another and continued to laugh as if they were holding on to each other for dear life. The silver headed boy then released the blue headed boy and opened his eyes with a satisfied smirk on his face, which was mean for the black headed boy with the three stripes.

"Would you look at that Soul! I think Kiddo Here is going to cry!" The blue headed boy chuckled. Soul looked at Kidd who only turned his head in the opposite direction of him and Blackstar. It seems that they had struck a nerve, Soul nudged Blackstar in the side and gave him a smirk. He then placed his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk down the quiet sidewalk.

It was very odd that their was no one out today considering it was sunny and nice out, not to mention it was Saturday afternoon and it would be the perfect time to take a walk, or ride a bike or something like that. Kidd, Blackstar and Soul had just finished watching a movie down at the theater downtown Death City, they were now heading to the court to shoot some hoops.

The three young men had been buddies for years now, Soul was known as the cool one so he may always say. He came from a very wealthy family, his ruby blooded eyes, shark like smile that would practically send a shiver up your spine and snowy white hair. Soul was very build, even though he looked as if he were small his muscles were a different story along with his perfect tanned skin.

"What shall we do after a round of basketball?" Kidd questioned, Soul looked at Kidd and Blackstars face peeked from the right side of Soul as they both stared at him with brows cocked. Honestly they had no idea what their plan was going to be after that. Kidd only let out a small sigh and shook his head lightly. He was known to be the most mature one in the group, he had manners and a sense of style in his opinion. Symettry meant EVERYTHING.

Soul only thought about the little things at the moment, the little things really wasn't anything importation he only wondered and thought about why he was thinking of such random things as he drowns out Kidd and Blackstar's nagging. Looking down at his feet he then began to pick his eyes up a bit not letting them focus right ahead, but as soon as he did that he ran right into Blackstar back.

"Blackstar man, watch your..."

He didn't finished what he said because he was to busy staring at the same thing Blackstar and Kidd were looking at, at the moment. It was that abandoned house that he had heard so much about. He often hears rumors about it on the school grounds about it being possessed as well as someone still living in it, not only that some say that a couple of high school students went in and never came back out.

If that was the case he wanted to avoid even getting next to the damn thing, it looked even more creepy looking in the bright daylight. Soul always wondered about that house he didn't understand why he couldn't shake the feeling that something was present inside there, just waiting for him to check it out.

"You know, as much as I hate looking at the damn thing. I always wondered if there's anything inside that place.." Blackstar said staring at the dilapidated old mansion. Kidd nodded his head in agreement, but Soul had nothing to say considering Blackstar practically said what he was thinking already, about seeing if there was actually anything inside the place."Your guess is just as good as mine, although I don't feel like inhaling a load of dust maybe some other time." Kidd said, swiping the imaginary dust from his shoulder.

"What do ya say Soul? Next time we check it out?" Blackstar said grinning at him, Soul took his attention away from the house and slowly nodded his head at Blackstar. Blackstar stared at his fazed friend a moment before smirking and continuing walking down the street. Soul and Kidd looked at one another before following him down the sidewalk, being curious once again Soul gazed at the house once more before shaking his head getting the image to removed itself from his mind.

Finally arriving at the usual place where they play basketball Soul began to take off his shirt. Blackstar watched and wolf whistle causing Soul's face to turn bright red. Once he could see Blackstar's smirking face he only rolled his eyes and flipped him the finger."Not cool man, that was just..I don't even fucking know what that was about." He huffed, tossing his shirt on the nearby bench. Kidd laughed before unbuttoning his shirt."It seems that Blackstar may be Gay for you Soul, what do you think?" He grinned at Soul who grinned at Blackstar.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Soul and Kidd laughed, grabbing the ball from the bench Soul dribbled it a couple of times before passing it too Kidd, who passed it directly to Blackstar who looked pissed."Aw come on man Kidd was just messing around don't take that shit serious." Soul snickered, catching the ball just as Blackstar pegged it at him. Kidd chuckled once more receiving the ball as he made a basket without a care int her world.

"You know fuck you guys, besides if I _was_ gay which I'm clearly not. I wouldn't go for Soul's ugly ass!" He bellowed his mood changing from angry and pissed off to loud and obnoxious. Soul couldn't help to laugh at the comment but then rolled his eyes before making a free shot, the ball swishing into the hoop gaining himself a point that didn't count considering the haven't started actually playing yet."You don't have to worry about that, besides who ever said I was going to be gay?" Soul snickered.

"No-one."

"Exactly."

Blackstar was a bit confused but that wasn't anything new."Can we just get on with the game man, I wanna get home so I can sit my ass on my couch and play video games!" Blackstar shouted pumping his fist in the air. Kidd only nodded his head in agreement he thought that sounded like a good idea as well, but he had other things to do first."Alright, alright, them we will play no teams were all against each-other." Soul explained, Kidd and Blackstar nodded their head. Soul chucked the ball to blackstar before receiving it back, this was going to be one interesting game.

* * *

The water from the shower felt fucking fantastic, Soul groaned as the warm water hit his toned skin. He had to admit he didn't enjoy how he smelled after, it was a pretty intense game and his smell was also very intense. Spending twenty minutes in the shower Soul finally decided to get out and find something to else to do for the rest of the night.

Turning on the TV, he sat in silence as he watched his shows. Sometimes the thought of the Mansion crossed his mind although he never really understood why he was so worried about the abandoned place. He had to admit he was a bit excited about checking the place out tomorrow with Blackstar to see what's up. He pondered on it, shifting his position every few seconds as he thought hard. Jumping at the sound of his cell ringing Soul groaned at the caller ID, Blackstar.

"Hello?"

"Yo Soul what's up my loyal bitch?" He cackled over the phone. Soul sighs and lays back farther into the couch. He just saw this idiot not to long ago why the hell was he calling him right now at this moment?"Blackstar, what the hell do you want? This better be important." He said, he could hear Blackstar snickering on the other end with a faint laugh in the background. Soul cocked a brow before pressing the phone closer to his ear.

"Blackstar? Who else is with you right now?" In the background you could hear Blackstar hush someone. Soul knew something was up, hearing another giggle Soul knew it wasn't a damn guy and he wanted to know who SHE was."What the hell are you smoking, ain't nobody here with me Soul. So are you pumped for tomorrow or what!" He screamed changing the subject.

"Blackstar"

"OK, I give up...you wanna know who is here with me? Cindy." He whispered the last part. Soul only shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Cindy was with him? What the hell were they doing?"Seriously man, Cindy? That bitch is going to drag you through hell man remember what happened last time?" Soul snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but she's a changed woman man." He explained. Soul wasn't buying any of the shit Blackstar was telling him. Cindy Williams, Soul couldn't forget her at all. She used to be real close friends with Soul and Blackstar until she decided that she didn't just like Blackstar as a friend and it turned out that they were both in love. It didn't take long before she screwed Blackstar over with another guy, he never understood his taste in women at all and he really didn't get why he took her back.

"Whatever man, but when she screws you over don't bitch and moan to me about it." Soul scoffed and hung up the phone. Throwing it on the other couch he sighed and ran his hand through his locks, what the hell is going on and why did he feel so weird why couldn't he just get that damn house out of him mind. Just then his cell began to ring again, he growled under his breath thinking it was Blackstar, but it wasn't it was Kidd.

Picking up the phone he placed it up to his ear only to hear a scream in the background. He pressed the phone closer to his ear. "Kidd is everything alright? Who the hell is screaming?" Soul questioned into the phone, he had a pretty good idea on who it was but to be sure why not ask, he was also very positive that his right ear drum was messed up now.

"Sorry about that, Nina insisted on bringing me my tea and fell on the rug and spilled tea everywhere." Kidd sighed at his maids actions. Soul did remember Nina and how clumsy she could be so he knew where Kidd was coming from with this. He only wondered at the moment why he called him for in the first place?

"So why call?"

"Oh right, My apologies you must be in the middle of something, I'll make this fast." He said."I wanted to let you know when we parted ways earlier I found some information about the mansion you and Blackstar insist on investigating so badly." He told him, Soul's eyes widened and he was more intrigued in the conversation than he was earlier.

"What did you find out about it?" He questioned raising a brow. The mansion and the mysteries is holds has been weighting on him and if he finds out what he wants to know that would be very helpful.

"Well I found out a couple things." He started.

"Like?" Soul interrupted.

"Well its more about the background history about the place? Still interested?" Kidd asked making sure that he didn't loose Soul yet knowing that he couldn't be interested in a History lesson about the mansion from several years before their own time. Soul thought about it, it wouldn't hurt to see what Kidd came up with, who knows maybe it could be really useful.

* * *

The next day Soul waited by the Mansion for Kidd and Blackstar to get there to meet up with him. He looked at the run down place and only stared. Honestly the more he looked at the place the more curious he got, it really was creepy as fuck and in really bad shape so there was no way in hell someone would live in a place such as that, it wouldn't be right for living conditions.

"Yo Soul! I'm surprised you even showed up! I thought you would of chickened out or something." Blackstar smirked giving Soul a fist pump as he returned the smirk right back. Did he think that he would just back out of something like this? Besides, if Soul DID decide not to go inside he would never stop hearing Blackstars damn nagging about how much of a pussy Soul was to go inside.

"Hehe, you actually think Id miss this?" He said pointing to the Victorian Mansion behind him, before lowering his hands into his pocket. Blackstar nodded his head and laughed as they walked up to the fence of the dilapidated place.

"You two go on ahead, I shall stand out here and guard, technically were not suppose to be entering." Kidd said as he took a seat on the wall next to the gate looking at the two. Soul and Blackstar only shrugged their shoulders, as they walked towards the main entrance that was closed off by a huge gate with a big cursive N on it.

"What do you think the N stands for Soul?" Blackstar questioned eyeing the gate. Soul only shrugged his shoulders, he didn't even know what the N meant at all. Maybe a name of someone that use to live there?"How the hell am I suppose to know?" He asked, Blackstar shrugged as he pushed opened the gate causing lots of dust to fly up in the air making them cough.

"Would you warn me next time!" Soul snapped, he could feel the layers of dust gathering in his eye. Rubbing his eye a bit he thnn started to look around when his vision returned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Soul you gotta see this!" Blackstar shouted.

* * *

Soulkitten: Sorry guys, My teachers are being cruel and dumping HW all over me :( But its nice to update a new growing story! ;D Don't worry You don't even know and Mind to Control will be the next Updates! c:

Soul: Its about Damn Time!

Maka: Give her a break Moron, She's accepting request updates!

-Soulkitten


	2. Everything Is Not What It Seems

**Chapter 2: Everything Is Not What It Seems**

The gates shut behind them, startling them a little bit Kidd only waved at them from behind the gate. Soul gave Kidd a small nod and began to look around, the watches as Blackstar crawled in a small tight space on the side of the house Soul had no idea what the hell he was doing, only raising a brow while watching him silently.

"What are you doing you moron?" Soul finally asked, Blackstar coughed and began to pull himself from the crack, following him out was a box. Soul had to admit he was a bit surprised that Blackstar actually managed to find something interesting in the two minutes they have been checking the place out." What is that?" Soul questioned eyeing the box.

The container looked unique, not to mention very old. It looked like something you would see at your grandparents house when your grandmas would keep all the old antiques from her past or some shit like that. The box was light blue and had black swirl designs all around it, in some places cracks remained not to mention the dust all over it. Soul noticed the key hole on the the back of the box.

"How the hell do you open this damn thing!" Blackstar screeched, Kidd wasn't that far away from them so he could still hear most of what was going on and couldn't help to comment on it for Blackstar's sake.

"Perhaps a key is needed?" He called from the wall he was sitting on, Blackstar glared at Kidd before snorting and hugging the box close to his body almost like it was his one and only prized possession.

"Pfft. Fuck you Kidd of course I know I needed a damn key!" He yelled, he could see Kidd shaking his head from a distance. Soul couldn't help to smirk and eventually pull off a small chuckle. Forgetting about the box Soul took in the area around him some more, it looked like they were in a jungle it was full of many plants most were already dead, some barley clinging on to life.

He then gazed upon the house before him in awe, he couldn't believe what he was seeing it was much bigger than it seemed from a distance, but the fact that it looked like a piece of shit didn't change a bit. Soul slowly walked up on the porch and began to look around, while Blackstar intended on searching for a key he swore was near by.

Soul was 100% sure that the porch was nowhere near stable at all, every time he walked a huge creek and then breaking noise would sound, but he tried not paying any attention to it. Noticing a window on the far left side of the house he thought it wouldn't be so bad to peek in and see what the inside looked like, not that it really mattered to him because he had a feeling on what he was pretty sure how is looked.

Cuffing his hands and leaning against the door he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Soul was speechless and quiet as he slowly backed away from the window. Kidd noticed and began to call out to Soul to see if everything was alright, he couldn't see much from when he was, but it almost looked as if Soul saw a ghost or something.

"Soul, is there something the matter? Do you need help?" Kidd yelled now standing at the gates entrance as he watched Soul with a very worried look on his face."Blackstar, stop fooling around and see if Soul is alright! I think something may be wrong!" Kidd exclaimed. Blackstar looked at Kidd and then at Soul before rolling his eyes and walking towards Soul next to the window he just looked through. Leaning his face into Soul's he waved his hand back and forth.

"Yo, dude what the hell is wrong with you?" Soul didn't respond."Hello!?" Blackstar screamed the second time breaking Soul out of his trance. Blackstar only shook his head and rolled his eyes. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but at the same time he still wondered why he cared? He only cared about getting that stupid box open at the moment.

"Look and see for yourself." He was now cool and collected he was no longer in a trance. Shoving his hands in his pockets he stared at Blackstar with a bored expression on his face. Letting out a small sigh Soul only shook his head, Blackstar was completely useless."Look in the window and then you will know what I'm talking about." He told him but this time very slowly so he could understand. Blackstar grinned and sat the box under his arm while he took a look into the window, a few seconds later he finally backed away he turned to Soul who was only nodding his head very slowly.

"You got to be kidding me! You mean to tell me that...in there...and we thought..." He was tripping over his own words, Soul only smirked and looked back to the house it turns out that not everything is what it seemed.

"Your telling me and here I thought it was just an old beat up place." Soul said turning to see Kidd looking at the both of them." Yo, Kidd why don't you come in with us, I think this is a place that might fit your liking." Soul smirked. Kidd let out a nervous cough and shook his head, there was no way he was going inside a dust infested place such as that even looking at the place gives him the shivers. It was sticking more to the right then the left, talk about unbalanced.

"No...I rather stay out here. I think I know what my boundaries are thank you very much." He implied turning his body in a different direction so that he didn't have to see Soul's smirking face.

"Suit yourself."

"Hurry up man! I bet the key is inside this place, not only that but there might even be some treasuries!"Blackstar hollered as he tried to open the door, Soul watched him and only sighed once again at his stupidity.

"You need a key dummy." Soul muttered.

Blackstar looked behind his shoulder before turning back towards the door noticing that Soul was right they did need a key."Then how the hell are we going to get in there!" He snapped now frustrated. Soul pondered for a moment after a couple moments of thinking he finally came up with a solution.

"How about we look around in the back? Who knows maybe the backdoor is open." Soul suggested, it only took him two seconds to realize that Blackstar was gone already. He muttered things under his breath making his way towards the back where he was positive that's where Blackstar ran off too. Stopping himself a moment he turned back towards Kidd."You sure Kidd?" He hollered. Kidd nodded his head.

"It's fine Soul go on ahead, it's possible for a mind change in the future." He hollered back, and with that Soul continued to the back of the house. When he arrived he noticed the back door was wide open turned out that he was right about it being unlocked after all.

"Soul you gotta check this shit out!" Blackstar said ushering him to come all the way inside. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the first thing that he thought was he should never judge anything by its cover ever again.

He expected it to be more dusty, but instead it was clean and neat. Soul assumed that the furniture inside would be gross looking, the couch he was staring at looked like it costed more than Kidd's house and Kidd was loaded. It was un believable it was like a mansion in disguise. Soul watched as Blackstar ran to every inch of the living room slightly turning his head to the left he noticed a flat screen TV that took up half the wall, if no one else knew about the inside of this place Soul was seriously thinking about moving out of his house today.

"Woah."

Soul turned his head and noticed Blackstar was looking at some sort of statue. Soul walked up towards the gold looking statue and glanced at it for a brief moment. It didn't really process through his head on why someone would want a big ass statue in their house, him on the other hand thinks its nothing but a waste of space.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know, never saw him before."

Soul walked around examining the statue a little bit closely." Looks like there's something written on the bottom of this thing.

Soul gazed over the words as it read: _**Hiro**_

Blackstar lowered his face right next to Soul's as he tried to make out the word."What the name H-ey Her..."

Soul only sighed, before wondering into a different part of the mansion. The next room he came across was the library, it looked as if ir was its own library all by itself it was huge. Soul began to look around on the book shelf pulling out random books and flipping through the pages, books he didn't care much about he would just put back. He honestly didn't care much about books in general, but he has to admit not all books are bad.

Picking out another random book Soul began to read the title of the book.

"Dolls?" He muttered to himself.

He wasn't aware of what a book like that contained, but just for the heck of it he began to scan through it. Moments passed and Soul couldn't believe what he was reading, he was taking it more than he hoped, to actually explain what was going on. He couldn't even process the words at the time either.

Faint footsteps hit the wooden floor, not paying attention to the noises behind him ignored and continued learning about the interesting secrets the book seemed to contain.

"Who are you?"

Soul jerked his head around and gazed at the person before him, it was a girl. He took a deep breath, he could feel is throat tighten up from the lack of words which he could not speak at the moment. Soul slowly shut the book and placed it back onto the shelf in its rightful place before facing the dark headed girl. They both gazed at each other for several seconds, Soul was a bit surprised, he honestly didn't think that anyone was the mansion besides him and Blackstar.

"My name is Tsubaki, I am one of the five caretakers of this mansion. Are you here to see Master Hiro?" She asked.

Soul looked at her and raised a brow, he had no idea what she was talking about. The only thing he got from that was the names Hiro, which he remembered seeing a statue of him out in the living room.

"No." Soul said scanning the room before looking back at her, shoving his hands down into his pockets."We didn't know this place had someone in it." He stated to Tsubaki who nodded her head slowly in response. She walked towards the wall where she flickered on the light, Soul watched as the room started to light up.

"Not many people know that we live here, but there are reasons for that." Tsubaki said, turning to face in the direction that Soul was in. He did know where she was getting at, but what intrigued his curiosity was why didn't they want people to know that they were here?

"Listen not that its any of my business or anything, but why don't you want people to know that your here?" He asked, Tsubaki's face expression changed into a frown. Turning away from Soul she only sighed, was it something he said?

"Master Hiro, does not want his dolls taken away."

Tsubaki turned slightly, Soul was staring at her in disbelief either he wasn't catching on what she was talking about or he just didn't believe what she was saying all together. Why would someone be afraid of getting their precious dolls taken away? They were plastic toys, so what was the big idea if it did get taken away? It was something that could be replaced.

"TSUBAKI!"

She turned her head to the library's entrance and there stood her master, he was covered in sweat hair plastered to the right side of his face, his breath was hitched and eh couldn't breath. Ignoring the fact the Soul was before them, she walked over to check if he master was alright, it looked as if he just ran a marathon somewhere.

"What's wrong?"

"She's done it again, get Patty, and Liz and go find her!" He ordered very frustrated at the situation in hand. Soul looked at the guy, but remained quiet until he noticed his presence. Tsubaki quickly bowed and then ran off to do as she was told. Shortly after she left Hiro looked towards Soul and narrowed his eyes as his breaths started to return.

"YOU."

Soul took his hands out of his pockets and raised a brow. He had no idea what was going on but he doubt it was good, he thought to himself as Hiro started walk towards him.

"I want let you take them from me...you can't have them." He muttered walking closer to Soul, from the look of things Soul could tell this guy was not right at all. There was obviously something going screwy in that brain of his.

"What the hell are you talking about! Take who?" Soul asked not really sure what he meant. Who did he not want Soul to take? Why did he insist that Soul only came here to take that thing? A few moments thinking to himself, he remembered what Tsubaki told him earlier about her Master no wanting anyone to take his dolls away from him. Is that what he thinks? He thinks Soul wants to take a stupid doll from him?

"They are mine, I created them...they are only for my pleasing. My liking!" He yelled making Soul flinched, before Hiro could grab Soul he moved out of the way running back to where he last saw Blackstar, lucky enough Blackstar was still trying to read the stupid label on the statue.

"We need to go right now!" Soul hissed, grabbing Blackstar by the collar as they both made their way out of the house and towards the front gate where Kidd was still waiting. Watching as the two ran right towards him Kidd managed to get the gate open, and then close it as they all began down the street.

"How'd it go?"

"..."

"I take it, it didn't go as you wanted it too?"

Soul only looked back at the house once before speeding up his pace."I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kidd and Blackstar looked at each other for a moment, Kidd had no idea what just happened. Soul was already half way down the street, Blackstar was just as confused as Kidd was considering he didn't see half the stuff that happened in the full half hour they were in there. Blackstar and Kidd said their goodbyes, Blackstar held the box close to him as well as the key as he made his way int the direction of his house, ready to unlock what secrets the box held.

* * *

A/n: Happy Mother's Day! I might have a new Story out Soon I don't know yet, but today is updating day! Yah! I wll be updating my stories today! ;] Dont forget to review Kittens!


End file.
